Stel 'Vadam
Stel 'Vadam (also nicknamed "Stellar" or Scarface because his multple scars) was a Sangheili who lived from the 23rd Age of Doubt to the 9th Age of Reclamation. He is one of the few Sangheili to live right through the war and survive. He also has Heterochromia, with his left eye being green, and thus suffers some eye problems. He is also the brother to Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. His distinctly recognizable green eye and battle scars show his veterancy throughout the Great War. Biography Career Stel 'Vadam was integrated into the Covenant Army in early 2536, and became a Major during the Harvest Campaign. Later became a Ranger in the first and second Battle of Arcadia. In 2552, he became a Special Ops Major was notable for signaling the glassing of Reach and became a Sangheili Ultra: he lead a squad on Installation 04 and was one of the few who were able to make it out in time. He later was in the Great Schism and remained a ground commander for the Covenant Separatists. After the Human-Covenant war, he became a lowly assassin as the codename "Bortheo" which can be translated from Sangheili to English as "Silent Killer". He later was re-commissioned as a Ultra and assisted the Sangheili forces in the destruction of the Jiralhanae. After that, Stel and his brother, Thel 'Vadam created the Sangheili Confederacy. Specialty and Advantages/Disadvantages Stel's speciality is that of a Engineer and Sniper. He had a been a born sniper since he first came into Covenant service and also a apprantly experienced engineer aswell. This is proven by his home-made prosthetic arm, which he had made all by himself using some mechanical Covenant devices. Some Jiralhanae know so much of his Sniping skills to the point they are scared to run out in the open if they know of his presence. His biggest weakness however, is he can't be ridden of compassion. By this, if someone like a friend dies, he will be stricken into a feeling of rage, weakness and dismay for a brief period. AAO 'verse. Stel also exists in Against All Odds. In this universe, he has the same operations leading up to Installation 04, but he has had several differences. .]] *He is a Zealot/Field Master/Ship Master in 2552. *He never made the Sangheili Confederacy, nor did the SC ever exsist. *He is appears to have a lot of spouses, one of which is Usra 'Raxon, and he has a son, named Amun 'Vadam. *He harbors hatred for some Sangheili, mainly his humorous Relationship with Ryas 'Vadam. *Being the brother to Thel 'Vadam, he also becomes uncle to Ryas 'Vadam and Autel 'Vadam. The Saulosian Campaign Extended Universe The other universe Stel is in is The Saulosian Campaign. Only his Early Life is retained: He is much, much younger, being born in 2536. *His green eye is on the right, instead of the left. *He is a Ascetic Ultra by 2562. *His personality is a little different. He likes to amuse people in a visual (thankfully not rude) way, and is more silent then ever. *Instead of a brother, Stel is Thel's son. As a result, he is a lot younger. *His prosthetic arm is given to him in 2562, when it is ripped off by a high-powered Sniper Rifle. Misc Area Personality Stel's personality is described to be like "silent, deadly but courageous and sometimes amusing" by Doug-103. Thanks to the fact he has faced the entire Great War, he is heavily battle scarred and his Sangheili Ultra armor is as dented and battered as Stel himself. He also shows a amazing understanding of Engineering, demonstrated when he made his prosthetic arm. Quotes